


First time

by Ecmlol



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol
Summary: I have other stories beside this I also write zude stories too from hit the floor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories beside this I also write zude stories too from hit the floor

  
 

Magnus’ POV

 

Everyone thinks I’m Valentine.

I look around my cell (no, his cell) hoping that Alexander will show.

I politely ask the guard if I can speak with him. I look at the clock, it’s has been 20 minutes already.

I’m about to give up when the cell door opens and Jace and Alexander walk in.

“What do you want Valentine?” Alexander asks.

“Alexander, it’s me, Magnus.”

He looks at me like I’m not even worth speaking to.

“Valentine, what do you think this game is going to accomplish?” Jace asks.

“I have better things to do than listen to whatever this is.” Alexander say.

They both turn to leave.

“Alexander, I just need five minutes to prove it. Please, I’m begging you Alexander, do it for me, Magnus.”

 

Alec’s POV

 

I follow Jace out.

“You know it’s a game with him, right?”

“But what would he accomplish with it though?”

“I don’t know.” Jace says.

“Well, I’m going to go find out.”

“Be careful, he might say anything thing Alec.”

“Fine, I’ll be careful.” I say over my shoulder as I walk back to the cell. “What do you want?”

“I want to prove that I am who I say I am?” Valentine says.

“So, all of a sudden you’re Magnus Bane?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how it happened, but after I woke up, I wasn’t in MY body. Alexander, you must believe me!”

I have never seen him so unraveled. We have tortured him and he never cracked. Why now?

“Fine, prove it.”

“Fine. What would you like to know?”

I think long hard about it.

“Tell me about my last birthday.”

“I haven’t celebrated your birthday before. If I did, it would be a grand affair with the finest of foods and drinks. I could definitely use one right now.”

That’s right, we haven’t celebrated my birthday yet.

“Good guess. I was the head of the institute for a year, I’m sure anyone could figure out that Magnus and I haven’t been together long enough to celebrate a birthday together yet.”

“Fine, ask me something that no one else knows about you except me.”

I try to think of something only Magnus would know about me.

 

Magnus’ POV

 

This is taking too long. Between this body, the orange jumpsuit and the lack of alcohol, I’m going to go mad.

“Alexander, you always sleep on the right side of the bed when you sleepover.”

“The circle has spies, they might have cameras and microphones everywhere.”

“Alexander, you don’t think my defenses are good enough?”

“Max’s party ring a bell?”

“Fine, fine. I earned that.”

“You’re not giving me anything that a bug or a camera couldn’t have told you.”

“Alright, I have a box that I keep all of your token of affection. Go to my lair. It’s in my closet, on the top right hand corner above the few shirts that I bought you.”

He looks at me suspiciously before he heads to the door.

 

Alec’s POV

 

I arrive at Magnus’s and can’t find him.

“Magnus?” I head straight to his closet.

Where is he? He said he was going home because he didn’t feel well. This isn’t like him.

I get to his closet and it looks like a mess. Like someone was looking for something and couldn’t find it. Ok, this is odd.

 

Magnus’s POV

 

What’s taking so long?

I’m lying on the cot when I feel like someone staring at me.

I turn over and there is a shadow behind the glass window.

I get up and walk closer. I cup my hand around my eyes to see through the glass.

It’s me, I mean Valentines.

“You’re not going to get away with this!”

“Oh, I think I will.”

“Alexander’s going to believe me.”

“You stupid warlock, his hatred for me will keep him blinded from the truth.” He starts to walk away.

“I’m Magnus Bane not you, I’m Magnus Bane!” I bang on the window as he disappears from my sight.

 

I’m curled up by the window by the time Alexander walks in.

The look on his face is grim for some reason.

“You didn’t find it, did you?”

“No, Magnus’s closet was a disaster. Whatever sick game you’re playing, needs to stop.”

“Please, you have to believe me.” I plead with him.

“Whatever.”

He turns to walk away.

I have to think fast.

“Wait, I know something! Stop, please!”

“Why?”

“I know something that no one else knows, Alexander. There are things that only a lover knows. You have a cute heart shaped freckle on your lower back. The first time we tried to take the sex steps, I was the only one apprehensive about it, not you. I stopped because I wanted to take it slow and you jumped the first time my hand brushed against your bare thigh, so I turned the lights out and we got under the covers. We explored each other. Do you remember? We ended up making out like two teenagers and falling asleep together in my bed. “

He slowly turns around and looks at me.

“The next morning, you woke me up in the best way. You took your exploring to another step, didn’t you? Alexander, you had a very talented mouth for a virgin. After that, your virgin status quickly changed.”

He quickly turns away.

“Alexander, do I need to tell you more? Do you want me to tell you about how I rimmed and fingered you until you begged me for more? Alexander, are you listening?”

He is so still.

 

Alec’s POV

 

I’m reliving that moment like it was yesterday and not two weeks ago.

He was so gentle with me, making sure I was relaxed. I never knew warlocks had a spell that could make a man’s ass clean enough to lick.

He kissed his way down my back.

 

Flashback

 

“You have such a beautiful back Alexander.”

Magnus tells me while he makes his way to the crack of my ass.

“It deserves to be painted by the finest artist.”

His hand grips my cheeks and gently spreads them. He acts like I am a piece of fine art that he doesn’t want to tarnish.

“Alexander, mind handing me a pillow or two?”

I quickly hand him both my pillows.

“Up you go, Alexander.”

He taps me on my hips. I get on all four so he can shove the pillow under my hip.

‘Good boy.”

He part my legs and the first touch makes me want to jump.

His licks are slow and deliberate.

“Oh Alexander, you must relax.” He says and he tries to breach me with one finger.

“Very good, shall I add another?”

“Please Magnus.”

“Patience, Alexander.”

I catch my breath when he adds another finger.

“Very good.”

Whatever he does, I feel a shot of pleasure go straight to my toes.

“Oh, Angel!” I hit my head trying to get the feeling back.

“Please Magnus, more.”

“Very well.”

The stretching that comes with a third finger brings a burning sensation like nothing I’ve ever felt before.

“Breath, Alexander.”

In and out. Every time his fingers retreat, I get a bust of pleasure down my spine that makes my toes curl and my mouth water for more. After a few moments, I get used to the burn and it goes away.

“Magnus, more. Please.”

He kisses my cheeks and withdraws his fingers from me. I feel so empty I want to beg him to hurry up.

I can feel him shift his weight on the bed.

“No, no, this won’t do. Flip over.”

Before I can turn, I find myself on my back with the pillows under my ass and my knees to my chest.

“You, Alexander, are a glorious sight to be seen.”

He sits back, lifts my hips and lets his tongue dive deep into my ass. I can feel him smile as his head bobs up and down. After he is done, he licks between my balls and sucks each one into his mouth. My cock is so hard it hurts. I am leaking a trail of precum into my belly button. He licks up my shaft to the head. His tongue toys with the head of my cock before he licks up all the mess that I make on my belly.

“Please Magnus, please.”

I look down my body as he lines the head of his cock with my tight hole.

“Last chance to say no.”

“Please.”

With my final attempt to hurry things up, he finally replaces his finger with something bigger and longer.

I bit my lip and grab onto the sheet.

“Fuck!”

“Are you alright?” He kisses my knees.

I nod and try to relax.

“May I move?”

“Please.” With a flick of his hips I start to feel that tickle of pleasure again.

It comes and goes with every movement. I am so fixated on his hips that I don’t see his eyes have lost its glamour. It’s simply beautiful.

 

Ends flashback

 

I’m woken up out of my daydream by the door opening.

Everything happens fast.

The guards grab him and force him into the chair and then cover his mouth while he’s pleading with me to believe him. I almost miss the announcement that Herondale makes about Valentine being executed immediately.

“Stop! That’s not Valentine!”

 


	2. Worth the wait

Magnus’ POV

The meeting was interrupted in true shadowhunter fashion with my beloved running off to put out some kind of Clave fire.  
I know I should have left but I want to say good bye so I casually walk myself to his room to wait.  
I make myself comfortable on his bed.  
“This isn’t half bad.” I test the mattress out.  
Minutes must have turned into hours because Alexander is waking me up.  
“Magnus, what are you doing here?”  
“I was waiting for you.”  
“Oh.”  
I sit up and kiss him.  
He pulls away.  
“Hey, I think we should head home.”  
“Not until we christen this bed.”  
“Huh? Oh, not here! What if someone walks in?”  
“We can lock the door. Please, we can make it quick. You’re the Head of the New York Institute, I would imagine everyone would knock, Mr.Lightwood.”  
He smiles.  
“Fine, one time and then we go home.” He strips his shirt off and goes and locks the door.  
I slip out of my clothes and lay back as Alexander quickly removes his pants.   
He looks hungry in a way that makes me shiver.  
“Are you all right?”  
“Perfect.” I tell him.  
He crawls in between my legs on all four. Once we are eye to eye, he puts his lips on mine. I slide down and wrap my legs round his waist.  
He pulls away from our kiss first.  
“Did you do that thing you do?”  
He points downwards.  
“Why yes, Mr. Lightwood; everything is to your liking.”  
“Thank you Mr.Bane. That is most gracious of you.”  
“Just a perk of fucking a warlock, Mr. Lightwood.”  
He smiles kissing his way down my neck.  
I reach between us to stroke him. He’s not quite hard enough yet.  
“By the Angel.”  
He sits back on his heels as I stroke him to his proper length.  
He looks down at me through his lashes. I give him my devilish smile and decide to go down on him.  
A look of fear comes across his face.  
He thinks my head game is quite magical.  
“Please, no magic.” He says.  
I stop before getting on my knees.  
“Not a little?”  
“None.”  
I pout for a second before lowering my mouth to his swollen member.  
I work him with my mouth and hand until he’s shaking and begging to cum inside of me.  
“Enough!”  
I stop at his booming voice. A second later, I find myself on my back with my legs in the air and Alec entering me with a curse.  
I run my hand up and down his long torso letting my fingers play in the hair on his chest. His thrusts are quick and hard.  
“You ok.” He asks as the head board hits the wall.  
“Perfect.” I can feel my orgasm building deep inside my pelvis. “So close.” I moan.  
He pulls out.  
“Flip.”  
I quick flip over. He has his hand on my neck and is holding me to his chest as he plows into me from behind. I shorten his rigorous stroke with a hand on his hip.  
“Right there, Mr.Lightwood.”  
“There?”  
“Very good.” I start to slowly cum from the slow long strokes of Mr.Lightwood cock.  
“So good.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah.”  
He picks up his pace near the end.  
“I’m cuming.”  
“Stay with me, Alexander. I want to feel you.”  
I hold him to me as he fills me with his hot shadowhunter cum.  
There is a knock on the door.  
He slumps against my back.  
“I swear if it’s Jace...”  
“Hey Alec, you in there?” Jace asks.  
“Give us a minute!”  
“Us? Ah Alec?”  
We collapse in bed cursing Jace what-ever-hi- last-name-is-now. Hey. I’m a warlock. I have more important things to do then keep up with his last name.  
Within a blink of an eye, we are both dressed.  
“I’ll never get us to that.”  
I shrug and smile.  
He opens the door.  
“Yeah ,what’s up?”  
He looks at us suspiciously.  
“We were just talking about how much better life would be if the downworlders and the shadowhunters could come together as one community.”I tell Jace.  
He looks at Alexander.  
“What he said. What do you want?”  
“We where just about to leave.” I say.  
“Nothing, someone said that they heard a lot of cursing coming from your room and I was just checking up on you.”  
“The conversation was slightly heated at first and then we CAME to a mutual understanding.” I tell him nonchalantly as I stare at Alexander. Is he blushing?  
“Time to go.”  
We leave in hurry.  
“Never again will we do that here Mr.Bane. Never again.”  
“Never say never Mr. Lightwood; that can be a very long time.

  
  



	3. Make up

Make up

 

Alec’s POV

 

From the first time I saw Magnus’s beautiful eyes, I have always wondered about his makeup. I have never met a man that wears make up before. What was he hiding under it and how did he do it? Was he hiding a part of his warlock mark? Like eyelids that glow when his eyes changed to his cat eyes? If so, that would be cool.

We have been together now for 2 ½ months and my curiosity keeps getting the best of me. After our morning cuddle, Magnus is always the first one to hit the bathroom. I have tried so many ways to get a glimpse of him without makeup that I’ve lost count.

 

Attempt 1

 

I knock on bathroom door.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” I tell Magnus.

“Oh, give me a second.”

Literally a second later he walks out with fresh smokey eyes.

“All yours, Alexander.”

I frown and walk inside.

 

Attempt 8.

 

It’s raining and Magnus is reading a book when I walk in the room.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise!”

He gets up and kisses me.

“I came to take my boyfriend, the high warlock of Brooklyn, on a good old fashion date.”

He frowns.

“It’s raining.”

“Yes, I love walking in the rain.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to portal to get food?”

“Come on Magnus, this is me taking you out, so no portals.”

We get across town after I take the time to step in ever puddle we find, even stopped to make out with him the middle of Central Park and by the time we get to Shake Shack, his makeup has started to run but he quickly fixes it in a blink of the eye. I frown at him.

 

Attemp 10

 

I wake up first. I love watching him sleep.

Magnus crack one purple eyelid.

“Alexander, why are you looking at me like that? Are you not happy?”

“What?! Of course, I am! I love you.”

“You have been frowning a lot lately and it’s always aimed at me…”

“Oh, sorry. It’s just that you’re just so beautiful.”

“That I make you frown?”

“No no I just…”

“What is it that bothering you? Is it the color of my hair? I can change it back to blue if you don’t like pink.”

“No no, I love whatever color you change it to, it becomes my favorite color.”

“Oh.” He smiles.

“Then tell me where your beautiful smile goes when you look at me.”

“This, can I see you without all of this?”

“You’re curious about what I look like without it?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that what the impromptu water fights in the bathroom and kitchen are about? And the walk in the rain? And the beach last weekend?”

I shrug.

“Oh, Alexander.”

“So, does that mean you’ll take the next step?” I ask him.

“Ah, the shower step.”

“Yes.”

He looks at me.

“I love you Alexander, but absolutely not.”

With that, he kisses me and gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Wait, but…”

 

1 year anniversary

 

I wake to an empty bed. I sit up and Magnus walks in with a breakfast tray.

“Morning. You made me breakfast in bed?” I ask him.

“Good morning Alexander, happy anniversary.”

“Oh, happy anniversary.”

“You forgot.”

“I wasn’t sure what day we were going to celebrate.”

“That’s alright. I love you anyway.”

He sits the tray next to me.

“What’s this?”

He walks around and drops his robe to show me that he’s naked!

“The next step. Shower with me.”

I never thought about what that entails.

“Naked?”

“Alexander, that is a part of the next step.”

I don’t know why I have a problem with just being naked around him.

“Alexander, I have seen that beautiful body in the thralls of passion. I have been inside of it in multiple ways but you have yet to walk across the room naked so I can ogle the beautiful body that I get to call mine.”

I get the chills remembering the last time he said that. He was kissing my back and stopped when he got to my ear to whisper mine as he stroked me with his black finger nail hands.

My face heats up.

“So, that’s why you keep taking my towel out of the bathroom or misplace my clothes.”

It’s his turn to shrug.

“Bare feet are sexy but sometimes a guy just wants to admire all the hard work his shadowhunter puts in at the gym.”

I take a deep breath and throw the covers off to stand up. I drop my boxers. My morning wood springs free and I make the move to cover it with my hand.

“Alexander, really?!”

“It’s just there, hanging.”

“And it’s beautiful, I might add.”

I blush again.

“I love making you blush, it’s so easy. Get going.”

I can feel him watching me. He follows me in. He starts the water with a click of a finger.

“Join me, Alexander?” He reaches out for my hand.

I sigh and let both of my hands fall from my bobbing cock.

How I grew up, we didn’t have a lot of nudity since Izzy was around all the time. Heck, I never even walked around Jace and he’s my parabatai.

“Don’t say I don’t love you.”

“I would never.”

I step in the shower. I watch Magnus make a show of washing his face with a creamy soap.

I smile and the he reaches over and starts to wash my face.

“Hey, I don’t have make up on.”

“No, but you need to take care of your skin, Alexander.” He smiles through the bubbles.

After that, we wash each other’s hair and back.

“See, this isn’t bad.” I turn and he is had a clean face and is make up free.

“Wow, you’re even more beautiful than ever.”

 

I take his face in my hands and look down at him.

He shyly smiles at me the blinks revealing his cat eyes to me again.

“Have I told you how much I love them?”

“Not lately.”

“While I’m sorry. I love them.”

He steps closer and takes me into his hand and starts to stroke me.

I stare at his beautiful face as he jerks me off. I can never last long when he looks at me like that.

I shudder my release with a grunt and a curse.

Magnus smiles at me and milks me until I swear I become dehydrated.

I follow him out with him carrying both our towels.

He turns and hands me my towel to dry off.

“Thank you.”

I watch and he wraps the towel around him and sits down on his side of the bed.

I do the same and lay down next to him to wrap my arms around him and look up at him as he starts to apply his makeup.

He explains everything that he’s doing to me as he goes.

“Wow, I don’t think I can do that.”

He smiles and looks down at me with the perfect green smoking eye.

“With practice, you could.”

“I’ll leave it to you.”

“Maybe one day, you’ll let me put some make up on you. You have beautiful eyes, a little eyeliner would make them as deadly as your bow and quiver.”

I smile and hide my blush in the towel around his hips.

“Ok.”

“Was that an ok?”

“Yes. But you can’t tell anyone.”

He smiles and I sit up.

This year, I’ve spent my first anniversary with the love of my live getting over phobia and letting him do my makeup. I even let Magnus talk me into a selfie. He called it hot, we were naked with both of us in makeup. It was perfect until I got a text from Izzy that said Hubba Hubba happy anniversary big brother!

“Magnus!”

“It was too hot not to share it! At least once.” He yells from the other room.


End file.
